1. Field
Embodiment of the present invention relate to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack in which increases in internal resistance or failures such as the separation of the cover case of a battery pack are not caused due to external shocks.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Compact and light portable electronic devices such as a cellular phones, laptop computers, and camcorders have been actively developed and produced in recent years. Battery packs are typically mounted in the portable electronic devices so that the portable electronic devices operate even in places where an additional power source is not provided. In consideration of an economic aspect, the battery pack recently adopts a chargeable and dischargeable secondary battery.
Typical secondary batteries include nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) batteries, nickel-hydrogen (Ni-MH) batteries, lithium (Li) batteries, and lithium ion (Li-ion) batteries. In particular, the operation voltage of the lithium ion secondary battery is typically three times higher than the operation voltage of the Ni—Cd battery and the Ni-MH battery that are used as equipment power sources. In addition, the lithium ion secondary battery is widely used since energy density per unit weight is high.